<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не кричи by Insasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085455">Не кричи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha'>Insasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Mentioned hinakage, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Poetry, i like suffering hinata, onesided hinakage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Не надо.</p><p>Первая глава — POV Атсуму.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Люблю этот свой сборник хД есть в нем что-то зачаровывающее</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не кричи. Не надо. Тебе же хуже.<br/>
Просто будь спокойнее и молчи<br/>
(У тебя в глазах - ледяная стужа:<br/>
Воет, бьет, в окошко ко мне стучит)</p><p>Не кричи. Нет, Тобио-кун. Не стоит.<br/>
А не то - так просто не отпущу...</p><p>(А тебя я все еще недостоин)</p><p>(Я пытаюсь спрятать себя от чувств)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ты не закричал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ты не закричал. Не сказал ни слова.<br/>Да и позже взрослым не рассказал.<br/>Ты послушный мальчик опять и снова,<br/>Я таких - поверишь? - давно искал.</p><p>Ты не закричал.<br/>Знаешь, я чуть в шоке -<br/>Я твои все стужи поукрощал...</p><p>Ты потом поймешь то, что я жестокий...</p><p>Ты не закричишь, как не закричал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Вместо тебя кричу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Почему я плачу<br/>И сам не знаю<br/>Потому что было все хорошо<br/>Ты со мной опять ну почти растаешь<br/>У тебя и голос тогда как шелк</p><p>Почему я плачу <br/>Да так бывает</p><p>Подожди, и скоро я замолчу</p><p>У тебя вновь стужа в глазах растает<br/>И тогда я<br/>Вместо тебя<br/>Кричу</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Не кричать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не кричать. Ты помнишь? <br/>Ты выбрал это.<br/>А теперь - за выбор свой расплатись.<br/>Я обычно редко ищу ответы,<br/>Но сейчас от этого не спастись.</p><p>Не кричать. Ты помнишь?<br/>Что б я ни сделал.</p><p>Ты послушный мальчик, ты не кричишь.</p><p>У тебя уже вместо сердца - стела...</p><p>А я жду,</p><p>Когда же ты замолчишь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Я почти без криков// POV Кагеяма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я почти без криков<br/>Почти<br/>Как надо<br/>Пусть неясно, что будет мне наградой<br/>Только Мии-сану молчанье нужно -<br/>Я словами просто обезоружен</p><p>Я почти без криков<br/>Он это ценит<br/>Только с каждым днем лезут вверх расценки</p><p>Мне уже нет смысла хранить молчанье</p><p>Я кричу<br/>Как все бы не закричали</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. В этих криках только твоя вина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ты меня подвел.<br/>Закричал без спроса.<br/>Я тебя<br/>Ни разу не подводил.<br/>У тебя есть много тенденций к росту,<br/>Только вот нисколько не хватит сил.<br/>Ты меня подвел.<br/>"Не кричать",<br/>Ты помнишь?<br/>Заплатил за выбор уже сполна?..</p><p>Я потом подумаю об одном лишь:<br/>В этих криках<br/>Только<br/>Твоя<br/>Вина.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ты в последний миг закричал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ты в последний миг<br/>Закричал<br/>И умер<br/>И услышал кто-то<br/>И я в тюрьме<br/>Кто-то говорил мне, что я безумен<br/>Что таким как я места в мире нет</p><p>Ты в последний миг<br/>Закричал<br/>Вновь предал<br/>Аж два раза <br/>И за короткий срок</p><p>Я ведь о таком же в тебе не ведал<br/>Я ведь и представить себе не мог</p><p>Я как "драма-квин" для других, но пофиг -<br/>Все равно в итоге я проиграл</p><p>Только я в итоге ведь невиновен<br/>Что бы кто во весь голос ни орал</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Больше кричать не сможешь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Что же я наделал<br/>Все эти крики<br/>Ты же не такой<br/>Как я думал<br/>Дикий<br/>Ты же так пытался в защиту<br/>Глупый<br/>Помощь не найти мне в итоге с лупой<br/>Что же я наделал<br/>Тебя</p><p>О боже</p><p>Только ты ведь больше кричать не сможешь</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. //что ты мне на этот раз ночью скажешь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не рыдай<br/>И в снах вновь не появляйся<br/>Я уже тебе не сопротивляюсь<br/>Не кричи<br/>И так без тебя ведь тошно<br/>(Ты кричишь опять по ночам истошно)<br/>Не рыдай<br/>Ведь ты не умел же даже<br/>Что ты мне<br/>На этот раз ночью скажешь?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. //помоги мне, Мия-сан / POV Кагеяма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Linkin Park — Crawling</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мне страшно.<br/>Помоги мне, Мия-сан.<br/>Я никогда не верил в чудеса.<br/>Все черная сплошная полоса<br/>И много разочарований в прошлом.</p><p>Мне страшно, Мия-сан.<br/>Спаси меня.<br/>И помоги других людей понять.<br/>Я не могу никак себя принять,<br/>А вы смогли,<br/>Пусть странный вы и пошлый.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Не кричи ночью</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>не кричи мне ночью<br/>что ты боишься<br/>я от этих криков и сам боюсь<br/>ты уже давно в моей жизни лишний<br/>я поэтому очень сильно злюсь</p><p>не кричи<br/>что ты меня уважаешь<br/>не кричи<br/>что веришь все в чудеса</p><p>ты же ведь меня<br/>слишком сильно знаешь</p><p>----------</p><p>не кричи мне больше "Атсуму-сан".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ты больше не кричишь // end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Другой ритм, другое настроение, но это должно быть здесь как логический исход</p><p>Убить сталкера посвящается</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В моей смерти прошу никого не винить</p><p> </p><p>Я все исправил.<br/>Что только мог найти.<br/>Чтоб не стоял ты вновь на моем пути,<br/>Чтоб не мешал мне ночью в моих же снах.<br/>Ты о моих поступках как будто знал.</p><p>Я все исправил.<br/>Каюсь перед тобой.<br/>Я тоже смог прочувствовать эту боль.<br/>Я все закончил.<br/>К сердцу нашел ключи.<br/>И<br/>Наконец-то<br/>Ты<br/>Больше<br/>Не <br/>Кричишь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ты всё бросил (Мия POV, Хината/Кагеяма)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Нехронологическое повествование, эм</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ты все бросил. Ради меня все бросил.<br/>Шое-кун меня ни о чем не просит — <br/>Вы с ним связаны будто через тросы,<br/>И я не могу эту связь порвать.<br/>Ты все бросил — не сообщив Хинате.<br/>Шое-куну мало, ты знаешь, надо...<br/>Не сказал ему, что ты мне награда —<br/>Эта мысль моя. Только мой приват.</p><p>Ты все бросил. Шое почти все понял —<br/>О тебе он спрашивал много... Помним,<br/>Как тогда я выкинул этот номер<br/>И тебя покладистым /обозвал/...</p><p>Ты все бросил. Я разобрался с Шое —<br/>Он так сладко-сладко, ты знаешь, стонет... <br/>Сколько он прожил? Двое суток, что ли?..</p><p>Он тебя на помощь все время звал.<br/>Он кричал, но вот не как ты, — "спасите," — <br/>Не цедил слова словно через сито,<br/>Только каждый раз, еле-еле сидя,<br/> "Кагеяма, где же ты" всё шептал.</p><p>Почему-то мне было стыдно даже...<br/>Почему — ты, может быть, сам расскажешь?</p><p>Ты ему ведь больше всего был важен,<br/>А в итоге... Кем ты в итоге стал?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Что ты делаешь? // Кагеяма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Это к чертям отсюда выбивается, но оно должно быть здесь</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Что ты делаешь, Мия-сан?<br/>Я не стану себя спасать:<br/>Эта черная полоса —<br/>Неотъемлемая часть жизни.<br/>Что ты делаешь? "Не кричи"...<br/>Ты ведь думаешь — это чит:<br/>Если к сердцу нашел ключи,<br/>Подчиненье фонтаном брызнет.<br/>Что ты делаешь? Дай ответ.<br/>У тебя и вопроса нет.<br/>Ты в свои лишь семнадцать лет<br/>Всех окутал своею ложью...<br/>Я не стану уже кричать.<br/>Ты сам монстра в себе зачал.<br/>Он — твоя основная часть:<br/>Ты себя этим уничтожил.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>